


Successor

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Montross has a chat with his adopted brother.





	Successor

**_Dxun. 55 BBY._ **

 

Cedric Rau felt a chill run up his spine as he noticed Montross standing next to him. "So, there's never been a Rau who has been  _Mand'alor?"_ Montross asks curiously as he glanced at Cedric who returned his attention to Jaster, who was supervising the two boys sparring.

"No, we are their generals and most trusted advisers. Nothing more, nothing less." Cedric answers as he watched the young Concordian try to sneak up on Myles, only for the teen to dodge away from the preteen and swipe him into his arms and proceed to spin around, resulting in both boys laughing while Jaster simply smirked at the scene. Regardless of their ages, Cedric could see the bond that had formed between them, the way Myles was always at Jango's side and the way Jango had instantly attached himself to Myles three years ago when Jaster had to deal with the wounded and regrouping on Concord Dawn. "Well, unless you're Mandalore the Wise and Davari Rau. Then whoever we have guarding the  _Mand'alor_ is a significant other.".

The bond between a Rau and the  _Mand'alor_ was a unique one and wasn't quite easily explained, Cedric could blame the Force yet Myles had no connection to it, then again, the Halcyon brothers had said the Force works in mysterious way, and that was above Cedric's pay grade. And it was evident who Jaster's successor was going to be, he was certain that he was witnessing the next  _Mand'alor_ and his protector train together at this moment. It was amazing how the bond could form, he recalled when he had first met Jaster on Nar Shadda.

 _"Ah, to be young again. What a_ kriffing  _nightmare. It's a bloody miracle I'm fifty-two and still kicking."._

"Despite the fact that we have had some of the best tacticians and warriors in our clan, Cedric?" Montross asks, which caused Cedric to hum as he considered the question. Montross honestly scared the older man sometimes, ambition was always an admirable trait but there was always a limit for it. Ambition could prove useful in war and politics, but it was a dangerous thing that could bring down governments and empires. 

"Our duty is to defend the  _Mand'alor_  and our culture,not to be the  _Mand'alor._ If worst comes to worst, a Rau will step up as the Regent until another  _Mand'alor_ is chosen or steps up." Tani says as she joined them, tucking a braided lock of auburn hair behind her ear as she looked up at her uncle warily. "What  _Buir_ is trying to explain is that when Corran pledged himself to Mandalore the Avenger, he did so in a life debt and he was considered unworthy to even do so by the rest of the Mandalorians. Clan Rau may be the most loyal and duty bound clan out there but we are also the most secretive, we are still considered outcasts among our people.".

"Thus, we will never be considered worthy enough to be  _Mand'alor_ yet we still hold a great honor.".

Cedric winced in sympathy as Jango managed to tackle Myles to the ground, causing the older boy to attempt to push him off. "Maybe that's because of your choice in fiancees, Tani." Montross remarks, causing Tani to smirk at him.

"Oh, no. You'd be surprised on how desperately Clan Shysa's been trying to set us up and Mij has fallen in love with our culture, he's quite charming." Tani responds with a smitten tone. She had it bad for that young doctor of hers, much to the amusement of the rest of House Ordo. Tani was a free spirit yet somehow an _arutii_ was able to tame her. "He's.....".

"No need to explain, that is true love for you." Cedric assures his daughter warmly.

Montross had ceased with his questions but Cedric really didn't like the look in his eyes, which resulted in the older man to start discussing which type of wedding his daughter was planning with her fiancee.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Note:
> 
> \- Introducing Fenn Rau's grandfather, Cedric Rau! Who, unlike his grandson, is actually Force-sensitive. It can be common for the Jedi to miss Force-sensitive children who eventually grow up and become things like pilots, bounty hunters or something like that. Cedric falls more in line with the Unifying Force.
> 
> \- If you're familiar with Montross, then you'll see what I'm hinting at in regards to Cedric's fate.
> 
> \- In this AU, Myles wasn't Force-sensitive or attuned. Completely and utterly blind to it, like Theron Shan. I'd just like to point out that a Force-sensitive having kids doesn't mean their kids will be Force-sensitive too. Theron and Vaner Shan are two examples of this.


End file.
